As research and medical testing seeks to characterize small concentrations of complex molecules, the sensitivity of instruments is increasingly susceptible to changes in pH. Further, such advanced sensing and testing methods rely on expensive reagents that are difficult to prepare. In a particular example, sequencing of nucleic acids or proteins relies on specialized solutions, such as nucleotide solutions that include expensive components. Such testing methods utilizing such specialized solutions can be pH sensitive.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.